natsumeyuujinchoufandomcom-20200223-history
Stolen Book of Friends
is the fourteenth episode of the Natsume Yuujinchou anime. It first aired on January 5, 2009. It is the first episode of Zoku Natsume Yuujinchou, which is the second season of the anime. Summary While outside during school Natsume is hit with a ball while reading. He goes to retrieve the ball and ends up breaking a Youkai's seal (much like he had with Nyanko-sensei). Later that night Natsume and Nyanko-sensei discover a look-a-like of Nyanko, except with a black skin tone, only to have him steal the Book Of Friends! Natsume is seen lying down on a brick wall reading a book when his classmates kick the ball into his face. He goes to return the ball to find a long-necked youkai who wants the Book Of Friends. While being chased by the youkai, Natsume almost trips over a rope which happens to be a youkai's seal much like Madara's. Natsume throws the bag away as the youkai catches up with him. Madara appears out of the bag and plays with a butterfly, not helping Natsume at all. Natsume then punches both youkai. After having a short argument, Natsume heads home and Madara goes to drink sake. Returning home, Natsume eats dinner and sees a cat outside the home resembling Nyanko-sensei except with black fur. Thinking it's Nyanko-sensei, Natsume helps clean the cat after it left muddy footprints on the floor. Finding out the black wouldn't wash out, Natsume asks why the cat wouldn't speak when Madara walks in through the window. The sight of two Nyanko-sensei like cats shocks both Natsume and Madara. Nyanko-sensei asks Natsume is the Book Of Friends safe when the black cat takes off with it. Since it is late, Natsume and Nyanko-sensei wait till morning to search for the book. They come across a meeting of youkai in the forest and meet Benio. They join the meeting of youkai with Natsume and Madara in his human girl form disguised with cloths over their foreheads. The youkai would be attacking a house with red walls where the 'Master' is sealed, it is noted that the 'Master' also fought Reiko in the past. Sighting the black cat with the Book Of Friends, Natsume chases after it and catches up. Madara and Benio arrive and Benio uses her powers to find out more about this black cat. She notes that the cat is actually a very powerful youkai sealed in this black cat form and recognises the cat as the 'Master'. Madara recalls that the 'Master' fought Reiko in the past and maybe the forfeit of his name took away so much power that he was stuck in this form. Natsume asks Benio what the 'Master's' name is but she replies that she does not know him by another name. The head youaki of the meeting then appears and ask what they are doing over there. He finds out Natsume is human and all the youkai start attacking Natsume. Natsume senses a youkai who knows the 'Master's' name and hears Riou being called out. He returns Riou's name while Madara fights off the youkai and Riou thanks him. Later, Madara is seen recovering from the wounds he sustained from the youkai. Benio notes that Madara is well enough so that she does not have to care for him anymore. She leaves. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia Navigation Category:Zoku Natsume Yuujinchou Episodes